


Let Me Down Slowly

by pinkchampagne2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bartender Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Vampires, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkchampagne2/pseuds/pinkchampagne2
Summary: Yuuri always wondered what it felt like to have the world at his feet.But he didn't expect how much it would take to keep it there.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri leans against the back counter behind the bar, the beat of the music pulsating loudly in his ears, drowning out almost all other noises besides the few lively party goers sitting in front of him.

They're throwing a bachelorette party, from what Yuuri gathers. They've been here for a few hours now, ordering round after round of the cheapest tequila they have.

They wouldn't normally be a problem, but Yuuri has had a long, _long_ day and the last thing he wants to be dealing with is a group of drunk people who keep asking him where the bathroom is and if five dollars was good enough for a lap dance.

He sighs, kind of regretting agreeing to come in tonight. But Chris had said they were packed, which was definitely not a lie, and two of his other coworkers had called in sick. Plus Chris had given him this job when he was literally living by the skin of his teeth, using up the last of his savings just to make sure he had the basic necessities to survive. He's still beyond grateful, and really shouldn't be complaining.

But his bed and a glass of wine sound so nice right now.

He watches as fat droplets of rain splatter against the window, the distant crash of thunder coming in like waves. It's been raining heavily for about a week now, only stopping for short intervals at a time. He likes it, finds it comforting. The only downside being he has to walk from home to work; which he supposes really isn't that bad, considering it's a short distance and umbrellas were made for a reason.

A glimpse of silver hair pulls him from his thoughts, followed by the door being pushed open by a man wearing a striped dark navy blue suit. He mumbles something to himself as he peels off his wet jacket, draping it over his arm.

And wow, if Yuuri thought the suit was gorgeous, it's nothing compared to the man actually wearing it. As cliche as it sounds he can't help but gawk. His hair, still wet from rain, seems to shine in the low light of the bar. His white dress shirt and slacks cling to his body, leaving barely anything to the imagination, really.

He scans the room for a moment, trying to decide where to sit, Yuuri guesses, before his gaze lands on him. He smirks a little, and Yuuri can feel his heart rate begin to pick up a bit. He grabs a washcloth and glass from the counter and begins to dry it, trying to make it look like he wasn't just so blatantly checking this man out.

He continues to busy himself; making it a point to not look in the direction of the door, until he hears "gin and tonic, please" in a low, flirtatious voice.

He looks up to find the formerly vacant seat across from him now occupied by said man. Who is still unfairly handsome, even more so up close. Yuuri nods.

He turns around to grab one of the numerous bottles from the shelves lining the wall. He can feel the man's eyes on him still. He finishes the drink and pushes it towards him. “Enjoy” he says, returning the smile.

“Ah, thank you...?” he's giving Yuuri the option to give him his name. Which Yuuri will happily do, wanting to hear how it sounds coming from those lips.

“Yuuri.”

"Yuuri, " he says, sounding it out. He has an accent. Russian, Yuuri thinks. And he was right, it does sound so much sweeter. “I like it. You have a pretty name, Yuuri.” The man winks, and Yuuri wonders how that shade of blue even exists.

 “You can call me Viktor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, chapters will start off shorter until I plan out where this fic is going better, but they will eventually be longer. Or I might keep them short, who knows. Anyways, enjoy!

“So Yuuri, ” Viktor says, bringing his drink to his lips. Yuuri can't help but follow the motion. “How long have you been bartending for?”

“About two years now.” He still remembers the day he got hired by Chris, the godsend he his. He was in the middle of a meltdown, hidden away in his room with a bottle of rum (a present from Phichit) and his dog to keep him company. From working odd jobs just to keep himself afloat, plus having to send any extra money he had to his parents to help with the onsen, the stress and instability of it all threw him over the edge. Chris had come to his apartment to check on him after not answering his calls for a few days, and after a couple hours of coaxing him from his room he offered him this job.  

“Do you like it? Or have you thought about different career paths? I'm sure someone like you has plenty of options.”

Now that makes Yuuri laugh. “Someone like me? And what do you  you know about me exactly? We just met.” 

“Well, I know you're very attractive. And I can list five jobs off the top of my head where that's the number one qualifier.”

Yuuri blushes despite himself. It's not that he hasn't had his fair share of flirty comments and inappropriate innuendos thrown at him over the past few he years, but he's always made it a point to not to let himself get too interested in anyone he serves. You never know who you might be going home with, and he doesn't want to risk having a stalker just because of a stupid one night stand.

Of course, that doesn't mean he doesn't indulge a little. Beat his eyelashes just right and throw a coy smile here and there. Tips _are_  a big part of his income.

But there's something about Viktor that makes his judgment a little less clear.

“Beautiful, “ Viktor purrs. His eyes trail down the expanse of skin leading to Yuuri's open collar.

“So, “ Yuuri says a little thickly, trying to direct his attention somewhere safer. “What do you do?”

Viktor grins. “I'm a businessman. Nothing interesting, really.” He leans up a little in his seat, resting his head in his palm. “A very boring line of work, if you ask me.”

Yuuri smiles a little. “Can't be too boring, if your suit is anything to go by.”

“It is boring, but pays well. Every job has its perks, I guess.” Viktor shrugs. “But enough about me. I want to know more about _you_ , Yuuri.”

“There's nothing to tell, really.”

“I'm sure that's not true. Let me buy you a drink, indulge me a little.”

Yuuri hesitates, but gives in anyways. He pours himself and Viktor a shot of some of their nicer vodka and and brings it to his lips, watching as Viktor does the same.

He tips his head back and drinks, the feel of alcohol burning down his throat a familiar and welcome feeling. He really shouldn't be drinking on the job, but he can't seem to find himself refusing. He sets the glass back down on the counter, locking eyes with Viktor.

Who is staring at him with an unreadable expression. It's lost, though, when he realizes Yuuris attention is back on him again. He smiles softly. “When does your shift end?”

“I get off in another hour, unfortunately.”

“Well, how do you feel about getting something to eat after? On me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos appreciated.


End file.
